Fluffy Seductress
Some mammals have said that nothing beautiful grows in the heat of the desert Although my own experience can prove that statement to be incorrect There is one flower in Sahara Square that keeps on blooming gorgeously And the flower is none other than Zootopia´s only belly dancer bunny During this weekend, Judy will be doing her first show at Wilde Times´ finest theater This fox will be accompanying his girlfriend during her stay here In charge of her security while helping and encouraging you for your performance We´re also planning a romantic dinner after the dance to celebrate the success Currently, I´m arriving for the first time to the big hotel room we´ve booked for the occasion It has a nice view to the rest of the park, which shines gloriously under the desert moon With the furniture and the decorations, I can see how it´s still in the theme of Sahara Square I can even hear music fitting to that atmosphere This is one of the most gorgeous hotel rooms I´ve ever seen But the most beautiful thing in there is just waiting for me, lounging on a divan Judy lies on it sultrily, looking at me and fluttering her eyelashes In your dark purple bra, harem pants, veil and jewelry, you look like a princess out of 1001 Nights With a sly smile on your face, you put your paws up and swing your hips teasingly at me Your head full of thoughts most amorous and affectionate Eagerly, I come towards my harem bunny, who keeps sitting on a pillow I can see how you can´t wait for me to see you perform tomorrow Sitting down and touching you, I can smell a scent most lovely Seems like you´ve taken a refreshing bath and put on some perfume just recently You lean closer to me while letting me put my arms around your bare back and neck It´s time for yet another night full of tenderness with your beloved Nick I let my eyes feast on all of your beauty as we engage in a gentle yet strong embrace Seeing your muscular and fit body, thighs, rear, womanly chest and other attractive features Teasingly, you scratch my chin and compliment both my looks and personality Well, I for one can´t even count all the good things I can say about you, Judy With you, my dearest friend, I´ve shared the most special of my memories Our lives would miss something important if we weren´t soulmates I for one am honored to be the Mr. Right to the city´s most beautiful rabbit A fantastic performer whose every move and rhythm comes from her heart You get better with your dance moves every day, and you still look hot in that attire No other job or hobby has emphasized your beauty like that before Wilde Times can be proud to have you take its stage and dance your heart out You thank me for such kind words with a deep, romantic kiss on my snout Lifting the veil on your face, giving me a come hither-look Right before your press your lovely lips against my cheek I can feel the taste of your lips and tongue as our embrace starts to get more intimate The curtains are covering the window, so nobody can bother a moment this private I gaze deep into your eyes, still shining like purple diamonds It´s no wonder why some call you the pinnacle of attractiveness among bunnies Nothing makes our hearts beat so loud than moments like this I´m almost spellbound, I can´t take my eyes off your adorable face To me, you´re the most tantalizing thing I can come across in the entire Zootopia Time for us for a natural moment as I gently and slowly slide off your silky bra In a few seconds, we´re in that state completely, wearing nothing Eyes closed and smiles on our faces while we keep on cuddling I give your face a loving lick in traditional vulpine fashion Followed by gently stroking your shoulders and belly button The way you look at me at that moment shows how blissful you´re feeling No doubt about it, this is a relationship worth cherishing Your dance and beauty can do many things, from entertaining an audience to charming snakes But the best thing they have ever done is claiming the heart of this sly fox Without hesitation, we still engage in one more kiss I can´t resist your charms, my fluffy seductress. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories in natural state Category:NickXJudy Category:What if-scenarios Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Poem style Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics